House Busters!
"House Busters!" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. Two goofy birds are up to destroy old abandoned houses. Soon, they come upon Badman's and they attempt to get rid of it. Soon, Badman tries to stop them. Will he do so? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing in it. It starts off with a prison located somewhere... well, who even cares. The camera then goes inside to show prisoners in their cells. Badman is seen in his own cell with a chalk writing down the days he has been in. Badman: Today, is the day... The screen cuts to black. At midnight... The prison is shown from some sort of bird view. Suddenly, the alarm goes off and the prison goes back in a 1st person view. Badman is seen running out of the prison while gunshots are heard. Officer Guard 1: GET BACK HERE!! Officer Guard 2: WE GOT A PRISONER ON THE LOOSE!!! Badman is seen successfully running off with being chased down further more by the police. Meanwhile... It shows Badman going into his house. Badman: (Gasps) Well... they will never find me in my hide! Hopefully this house stays apart as long as I live! It then shows two magpie birds driving a car singing. Heckle: �� Give us a house to wreck. We'll tear it down by heck!�� Jeckle: ��Mm give us a house to wreck! We'll tear it down by heck!�� Both: ��We'll pull out the pipes and tear down the walls we'll chop the chimney till it falls! We'll hammer and dig and pry and peck just give us a house to wreck!�� Suddenly, the car comes to a stop at Badman's house. Jeckle: Ahh here's the house old wooden head! Heckle: Why we'll tear down this joint apart in no time! Both: ��We'll pull out the pipe and tear down the walls we'll chop the chimney till it falls! Just give us a house to wreeeeeecck!�� Meanwhile, Badman is seen shaving himself. Suddenly, the sink then disappears. Badman: What the fuck? He then takes some steps back in shock. Behind him, a bathtub then gets sucked out of the bathroom. Badman: WOAH!! WHAT'S GOING ON?! He then looks outside to see Heckle and Jeckle taking his house belongings. Badman: HEY!! He gets out of the window. Heckle is seen on the roof taking down the chimney as it falls to bricks. Badman looks up terrified. Badman: OHHH SHIT!! He then covers himself only for the chimney bricks to surround him. Badman then busts out of them in anger. Badman: UGH!! Heckle and Jeckle are seen in the house taking the railing with them but Badman instantly stops them by wielding a gun at them. Badman: DROP THAT!! The two magpies drop the railing. Badman: Don't you dare touch another piece of this house! Or Imma kill you two! Heckle is seen looking into Badman's gun. Heckle: Well well. (Whistles) It then shows shots of women in bikini in the gun. Jeckle: I say old featherhead, may I have a peek at that? Badman: GIVE ME IT!! He then looks inside the gun. Suddenly, he gets shot on the head. However, he misses and shot his hair instead. Heckle and Jeckle are seen taking away the railing. Badman suddenly closes the door on them. The wall near the door is then seen getting tested apart along with the other side as well. The door then falls on Badman. Heckle then takes the door and walks off. Badman then rushes into his house, goes into a room and closes the door. Heckle and Jeckle are seen outside with a rope and they throw it at a window grabbing Badman's pants. Badman: What the hell?! It then pulls out three stacks of his underwear as he grabs on to a bed. Heckle pulls it hard causing Badman to fall into his hands. He then passes him on to Jeckle and he drops him on the ground while running along with his partner. The two duo runs up the stairs while Badman follows them. They then hide in a room, close the door and lock it. Badman: OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! Jeckle: No can do! Heckle then shows Badman the key while taunting him. Badman then pulls a key from his pocket shocking the two birds. Badman then tries to open the door but Heckle moves the door lock on a different side. Badman: WHAT THE?! He tries to open it but keeps missing. Badman: STOP! Heckle: Nnnope! Badman continually tries to get the key in the door lock but keeps missing because of Heckle. Badman: UGGH!!! He then angered punches the window causing it to break. Jeckle: Crap! Badman tries to grab the two birds but they bust through the door leaving a hole in it. Badman: What on earth?! He then chases after the birds. Heckle and Jeckle are seen near a hall and see some paintings. The two then take them off throwing them on the ground. They do that with two more until they come across a painting that has Badman's face on it. Heckle takes the painting off but then Badman is seen. The two try to run off but are grabbed by Badman. Badman: I'm a desperate criminal! And this is my home! You are not tearing it down! He then shows a wanted poster of himself. Heckle: Oh my, desperate isn't he! Jeckle: I bet he's famous too! Heckle: May we have your autograph? Badman: Sure! Jeckle then gives him a dynamite stick to sign the paper with. Badman: There! Heckle: Thank you! The two walk off and the dynamite explodes. They then run while Badman is seen chasing them. The two birds then go downstairs and remove half of the latter. Badman is seen running down the stairs noticed that half of them have been removed. Shocked, he goes upstairs and gasps for breath. Heckle and Jeckle then remove the rest of the stairs causing Badman to fall out the basement. He lands in a cage were Heckle and Jeckle trap him in. The cage also has wheels on it. The next scene shows Heckle and Jeckle driving their car while singing. Both: ��Give us a house to wreck. We'll tear it down by heck! Give us a house to wreck! We'll tear it down by heck. We'll pull out the pipes and tear down the walls we'll chop the chimney till it falls! We'll hammer and dig and pry and peck JUST GIVE US A HOUSE TO WRECK!�� It shows Badman in the cage being dragged with a rope on it. The rip snaps and Badman is seen being taken to a prison where guards are cheering. It goes back to Heckle and Jeckle. Both: ��Give us a house to wreck. We'll teeaaar it down by heck! Oh give us a house to wreeeeeeeeeeecccccck!�� It then fades out on the two. ----------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ----------------------- Trivia * This marks the second appearance of Heckle and Jeckle. ** Their debut was originally going to be in this episode but MarioFan2009 decided to make it a episode early. * The story is actually inspired by the original Heckle and Jeckle cartoon and can be viewed here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Uvm22_TdnlI Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Heckle and Jeckle Episodes Category:Officer Guards Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program